1. Field of the Invention.
This invention pertains to remote control systems. More specifically it pertains to remote control systems for remotely piloted vehicles, and other fixed-wing and hovering aircraft. In even greater particularity it refers to remote control systems using a combination of control systems such as optical and radio frequency control systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Remote control systems have been known for many years. Previous systems were of limited use in the area of automatic Remotely Piloted Vehicle (RPV) recovery guidance. Previous systems did not provide recovery guidance that could control multiple RPVs and, at the same time, could be operated from a wide variety of base stations. Further problems arose in that the recovery guidance systems were not small and readily integrated into existing equipment without major modification and great cost. They were further limited in that they were not capable of tracking, commanding, and precisely controlling RPV flight. This includes take-off and touch down phases, day, night, adverse weather, and high sea state conditions. The prior art also failed to provide a recovery guidance system that was equally qualified to land fixed-wing or hovering types of RPVs. It is also highly desirable that an effective system be adaptable to providing a pilot assist for helicopters and V/STOL aircraft recovery aboard the same ships.